


War

by krad_Elric



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Out of Character, Violacion, contenido sexual explícito, descripción gráfica, muerte de varios personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krad_Elric/pseuds/krad_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de vivir una vida tranquila toda su vida, con lujos y pocas responsabilidades todo cambia cuando la guerra cae repentinamente sobre Amestris dejando a Edward y a su familia justo en el ojo de la tormenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Los primeros capítulos podrán no mostrar aún mucho de la historia pero pronto todo tomará un giro inesperado en el cuál ninguno de los personajes es como debería ser así que quedan advertidos. 
> 
> Evidentemente jamás he estado en una guerra por lo que mi forma de describirla quizá sea horrible y muy alejada de la realidad, no sé...
> 
> Introduzco algunos personajes creados por mi que posteriormente tendrán un rol importante.
> 
> Les agradezco mucho que lean y cualquier comentario es más que bien recibido.

Capítulo uno: Gran anfitrión 

~Es mi último año de preparatoria, en unas semanas serán los exámenes finales y después, la universidad. Realmente no tengo idea de que haré después de terminar la escuela, es decir…. No tengo idea ni de que haré mañana.~

Edward Elric, el chico más inteligente de la generación, ganador de medallas en cualquier deporte que practique, sumamente atractivo, amigable y educado, sin mencionar que su familia es excesivamente acaudalada gracias a su padre.

No tiene que padecer y sin embargo, por dentro es un desastre. Él se repite una y otra vez que todo está bien, pero sabe que solo ha caído en la autocompasión.

\- Edward, vamos – le dice un chico de ojos amielados saliendo de un gran salón seguido de otros chicos.

\- Alphonse, tardaste más de lo normal, esperé más de 30 minutos… – responde el rubio mientras ambos se marchan.

Alphonse, el hermano menor de Edward. Ambos asisten a la misma escuela, a acepción de que Alphonse va en primer grado de preparatoria. Debería ir en segundo, pero se tomó un año para estudiar idiomas y ahora es todo un poliglota, sin mencionar que comparte varios de los talentos de Edward.

Debe ser cosa de familia.

Edward comienza a buscar la llave del coche en el bolsillo de adelante de su mochila, mientras Alphonse se despide de algunos compañeros. No es que Edward no tenga de quien despedirse, es solo que a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

\- Ah, aquí está – dice sacando un pequeño control que desactiva la alarma de un flamante auto rojo. Alphonse se apresura y se sube en el asiento del copiloto enchufando un Ipod en el compartimiento especial para mp3.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Al? - cuestiona Edward mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad y enciende el auto.

\- Excelente, aprendí mucho – Alphonse imita a su hermano y se pone el cinturón también.

\- Qué bien. ¿Te dejaron tarea? -

\- Si, tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre el Marxismo. Ah, eso me recuerda, hoy vendrá Emily a la casa, me pidió ayuda con su ensayo. Le pensaba pedir permiso a papá, pero no contesta su celular -

\- Papá salió de viaje otra vez y mamá esta con la tía Caroline – respondió Edward con un tono fuerte. El comprendía la situación; Su padre tenía exceso de trabajo desde las guerrillas que habían estado sucediendo en los últimos años, su madre se encargaba de la salud de su tía Caroline día y noche desde que había tenido ese extraño accidente en la carretera y el tío Joseph había muerto. Edward lo entendía perfectamente, pero realmente los extrañaba y a decir verdad se sentía un poco impotente de no poder ayudarlos.

\- Haces un buen trabajo, Edward – los ojos de Alphonse se clavaron en los de Edward mientras este conducía.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – la voz de Alphonse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como casi siempre.

\- Me refiero a que mamá dijo que debías cuidar de mi -

\- Alphonse, tu eres mi hermano, siempre voy a cuidarte y ver por ti, no solo si mamá me lo pide - realmente no entendía por que había salido ese comentario, seguramente debía notársele en la cara que se preocupa por algo, y además, Alphonse lo conoce muy bien para saber que decir.

\- Lo se – dijo mientras sonreía

La expresión de Edward se relajó y una ligera sonrisa también se escapó de sus labios.

Una enorme reja de color negro se abrió y el auto rojo se adentró en un largo camino lleno de grandes arboles. El motor se apagó y ambos chicos salieron del auto caminando hacia la casa.

Una gran fuente a cada lado de las escaleras adornaban la entrada principal, una alfombra persa cubría la recepción de estilo barroco, estilo personal de Trisha, seguido del salón principal cubierto de pinturas y esculturas, gusto de familia, y en la planta alta se encontraban las habitaciones y estudios de la familia.

Edward se encaminó escaleras arriba para dejar su mochila, tomar un baño y descansar un rato, mientras que Alphonse se dispuso a salir inmediatamente al jardín trasero a saludar a sus mascotas.

\- Joven Edward, la mesa pronto estará servida, asegúrese de no tardarse demasiado – dije un joven vestido de negro, de cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

\- Ya te dije que me digas Edward, Alexander. Detesto que me trates como a mi padre, crecimos juntos y eres de esta familia. -

\- Antes que eso soy un empleado, y te debo respeto – la faz del chico no cambio ni un segundo, su mirada era tranquila y cálida.

Si bien era cierto que era una especie de empleado puesto que Hohenheim se aseguraba de pagarle por lo que hacía en la casa que generalmente era asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, Edward nunca vio a Alexander como alguien de la servidumbre, era más como un amigo, casi hermano, los tres habían crecido juntos.

\- Realmente eres torpe – decía Edward mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, hasta que repentinamente un pisapapeles golpeó su cabeza provocando que cayera al suelo.

\- No me digas torpe Edward – un mueca graciosa apareció en el rostro del ojiazul. Toda esa formalidad era debido a que Amy, su madre, amiga de la infancia de Trisha, había sufrido de violencia doméstica años a tras y la familia Elric la acogió desde entonces, por ello Amy siempre se sintió en deuda con la familia y desde entonces se encarga de la casa y algunas veces es ayudante de Hohenheim.

\- Alexander, tu… estás muerto – decía Edward mientras se levantaba sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y levantaba la otra en forma de puño. Alexander retrocedió unos pasos cuando Edward lo tomó por el cuello en un rápido movimiento y comenzó a golpear su cabeza juguetonamente sin necesidad de fuerza.

\- Oye, E-Edward… suéltame – no hablaba bien debido a la posición y a la risa que sentía, cuando el timbre sonó. Alexander tiró de Edward y ambos cayeron al piso quedando Edward sobre el.

El rubio se apresuró a levantarse y abrió la puerta acomodándose la larga cola de caballo que sujetaba su hermoso cabello dorado.

\- Alfred, ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Edward al ver al encargado de la reja principal.

\- La señorita Emily ha llegado, pero su hermano mayor insiste en entrar y dejarla hasta la puerta. -

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

\- Ninguno señor, es solo que… sus guarda espaldas vienen con ellos -

A lo lejos se divisó un exuberante auto negro con pequeñas banderas portadoras del escudo nacional seguido de una fila de otros autos del mismo color.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó sorprendido Alexander recargándose en la cabeza de Edward.

\- No lo se… - respondió un poco incrédulo Edward mientras miraba el desfile de autos delante de el. Ocho autos rodearon el pequeño jardín circular frente a la entrada, inmediatamente bajaron cuatro sujetos de cada auto acomodándose estratégicamente cubriendo el espacio donde estaba el auto de en medio, Todos perfectamente uniformados con un traje militar negro. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta el coche de en medio y abrió la puerta adoptando una pose firme y dando un saludo con la cabeza.

Un sujeto de cabello negro uniformado de igual forma y de boina del mismo tono de su cabello bajó del auto, extendiéndole una mano a una chica de cabello lacio, del mismo color que el del sujeto, vestida con una falda de color azul y una playera negra. Ambos caminaron rodeados de los soldados hasta llegar a las escaleras.

\- Alex, ve a buscar a Al, dile que su amiga… está aquí – pidió Edward mientras se acomodaba la corbata del uniforme. Alex tardó un poco en levantarse de la cabeza de Edward y finalmente fue a buscar a Alphonse.

Edward miraba un tanto exaltado todo lo que sucedía frente a él, ¿Quién era la amiga de su hermano?.

\- Soy el coronel Roy Mustang – dijo el sujeto levantando la mano. Más de cerca Edward pudo apreciar las estrellas en su uniforme, y también sus extraños ojos de un azul profundo.

\- Edward Elric – saludó torpemente sin saber bien por que. Ambas manos se estrujaron notando la fuerza que aplicaba en un saludo el coronel Mustang. Edward inmediatamente abrió y cerró un poco la mano para aligerar el leve dolor que le dejó.

\- Oye, oye, dile a tus guardaespaldas que no pisen el césped, mi madre se enojará si ve huellas en el – dijo un poco molesto al ver el numero de personas en el jardín.

\- ¿Es necesario el drama del césped Edward? – la voz grave del Roy sonó con un tono de camaradería hacia Edward, sin embargo este no lo veía gracioso.

\- ¿Son necesarios tantos guaruras?, ¿No te puedes cuidar solo? – respondió algo enojado Edward al sujeto frente a el. Apenas lo conocía y ya era alguien antipático para el.

\- ¡Edward, se más respetuoso, es el hermano de Emily! – dijo Alphonse jalando a un lado a Edward evitando que el carácter de su hermano lo metieran en problemas.

\- Discúlpalo Roy, suele hablar demás… - decía mientras le daba pequeños empujones a Edward alejándolo de la puerta, lo que Alexander encontraba gracioso y no podía evitar sonreír al respecto.

\- ¡Alphonse!, ¿llegué antes?, solo fui a cambiarme de ropa y me apresuré, debí llegar después… - decía la hermosa chica de largo cabello negro subiendo deprisa las escaleras llevando una mochila azul sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Para nada Emily, pasa, la mesa está servida, llegas justo a tiempo para comer – ambos chicos entraron a la casa seguidos por Alexander, dejando a Edward solo en la puerta.

\- ¿Están tus padres?, quiero saludar a Hohenheim – dijo Mustang levantando la mirada del rubio y observando hacia adentro de la casa.

\- No, ambos salieron de viaje – respondió Edward observando al pelinegro a los ojos.

\- Pasaré por ella a las siete, cuídala bien, o de lo contrario tendrás problemas – sonrió el coronel Mustang poniéndose unas gafas obscuras y dando media vuelta.

\- ¿Con quién? – inquirió Edward levantando la voz frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

\- Conmigo – respondió divertido el coronel bajando los últimos escalones lanzándole una mirada de perfil al chico rubio antes de acomodarse los lentes y subir nuevamente al auto.

\- Estúpido coronel, quién se cree que es para darme ordenes – decía al aire mientras cerraba la puerta, unos pasos de tras de el llamaron su atención y lo obligaron a girar.

\- Te estamos esperando en la mesa – decía Alexander con una sonrisa en el rostro, Edward aflojó su corbata y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

La mesa era excesivamente larga para que solo comieran en ella cuatro personas, la comida lucía deliciosa y llena de color, Edward siempre estaba agradecido con el cocinero por sus increíbles obras de arte culinaria.

 

El reloj pasaba lento, Edward se levantó de su cama y se asomó por la ventana observando que el cielo ya casi estaba obscuro, talló un poco sus ojos y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila. Si tenía tarea la haría después ya que se sentía agotado. Últimamente era lo único que sentía, agotamiento.

Bajó unos escalones que dividían la parte superior de su habitación de la inferior y se dirigió a su closet, tomando una playera y un bóxer de color gris para después adentrarse más en el closet y abrir la puerta de cristal que conecta con el baño. Una ducha lo despejaría de todos esos pensamientos que le dan vueltas en la cabeza y que lo tienen tan aturdido.

~Supongo que no soy el único que tiene problemas existenciales, sin embargo, me siento como si lo fuera. ~

Desabotona la camisa blanca que cubre su bien formado cuerpo y la deja caer, seguidamente afloja el cinturón negro y se quita los pantalones al igual que los boxers.

El agua tibia de alguna forma le ayudaba a relajarse y poner la mente en blanco, casi como un analgésico que quita el dolor, o al menos lo anestesia.

El agua de la regadera caía graciosamente sobre su cabello rubio y escurría por sus hombros, era como un masaje, realmente era algo que disfrutaba.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Alexander se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala, acomodó un separador y colocó el libro sobre una repisa de caoba.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a un soldado y después nuevamente al coronel que horas a tras había venido con la amiga de Alphonse.

\- Vengo por Emily – dijo con una voz diferente a la primera vez, se escuchaba un poco tenso y también se le veía.

\- En un momento viene – respondió cortésmente Alexander - Pasa, por favor -

Roy Mustang aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dio una señal para que lo esperaran fuera de la casa.

Alexander se apresuró a subir las escaleras para avisarle a Edward que el coronel ya había llegado, tocó un par de veces la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, seguramente debía estar dormido por lo que giró la perilla y se adentró.

Edward salía del baño con una pequeña toalla sujeta a su cintura, buscaba otra toalla más para secar su cabello cuando entró Alexander.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en la figura frente a el. Al vivir tanto tiempo con Edward ya antes lo había visto sin ropa y no era nada inusual para el, incluso a veces, cuando Edward llegaba alcoholizado el se encargaba de cambiar su ropa, sin embargo esto era algo nuevo, ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto Edward?, un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo hasta el grado en que su frente comenzó a sudar, el solo miraba extasiado la espalda de Edward, sus fuertes brazos y…

\- Alexander, no te escuché tocar, ¿Qué sucede? – Edward secaba su cabello con otra toalla mientras tomaba la playera gris.

\- Ah… Este… - Intentaba recobrar el habla, pero su mente estaba arremolinada entre lo que veía, sentía y debía decir. – No, no es nada – se acercó un paso hacia Edward.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntaba mientras sacaba las manos de las mangas cortas de la playera. Esa extraña mirada en el rostro de Alexander volvió a aparecer. Hace un par de años, cuando Edward regresaba de una fiesta un poco pasado de copas, fue directo a la habitación de Alexander pues subir las escaleras parecía ser un acto imposible y sin querer, terminó durmiendo en su cama. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Alexander lo miraba fijamente acostado aún lado de el, y por primera vez esa extraña mirada se reflejaba en su rostro, era cálida pero intrigante, diferente a la de indiferencia que generalmente tiene su rostro naturalmente.

Alexander dio un paso más casi automáticamente, aspiró un poco el aroma de Edward y entre abrió los labios, su temperatura corporal era realmente alta y al parecer sus acciones no eran controladas por su razón.

Edward se quedó quieto un segundo, intentando descifrar que sucedía, cuando el espacio entre ellos se acortó abruptamente, Edward observaba los ojos azules de Alexander demasiado cerca, finalmente entendió lo que sucedía.

Alexander rozó los labios de Edward con los suyos cuando un fuerte empujón lo obligó a separarse. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró a Edward con un semblante de asombro. Se puso de pié y sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Había hecho algo que juró jamás hacer, rompió esa barrera que el mismo había puesto, y ahora, tenía que irse.

\- Oye, a donde vas, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – gritó Edward lanzando la toalla con gran fuerza hacia Alexander. La puerta se abrió y la toalla cayó en el vacío justo en el momento en el que Alphonse y Emily pasaban. Alexander había salido tan rápido que Edward no logro verlo.

\- Vaya Al, tu hermano si que es un gran anfitrión – decía Emily mirando a Edward con la pequeña toalla a la cintura.

\- ¡Edward! – Gritó Alphonse empujando a Emily a un lado.

Edward se sonrojó y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Una delicada risa se escuchó al otro lado. En su mente solo podía ver a Alex acercarse a el. Alexander, el que era casi su hermano.

\- Demonios… - dijo nuevamente a la nada caminando hacia el baño para terminar de vestirse.


End file.
